ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:1000 Needles
Learning I am a 75blu at the moment. I try about 50 cactaurs, having them all do 1000 needles 1-4times per fight. I was skill level 198 and was NOT able to learn it. I put on my AF body (+15 blue magic skill) and learned it on my 2nd kill after having it on. So, in order to learn this spell, I am assuming you need to be at least 200 blue magic skill. It's probably better to learn this during night in game since they seem to like to use photosynthesis much more often which they only use during the day Questions Why does 1000 Needles only deal 1/2 normal damage to a summoner's avatar? When a cactuar uses 1000 Needles, a SMN will take 500, but their avatar only takes 250. Storme 03:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Avatars have an innate -50% Physical Damage taken effect. Kegsay 20:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) But 1000 Needles is magic damage, Kegsay, unless the Cactuar version is different from the BLU version. --Blue Donkey Kong 14:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) When a cactuar uses 1000 Needles against a crab with Scissor Guard(DEF+50%) up, it will only do 500 damage. This damage is also considered physical piercing damage. Therefore, 1000 Needles(Mob version) is subject to penalties and bonuses that affect physical piercing. i.e. against Bees 1000 needles can do 1250 damage. Against ladybugs it can do 1500 damage. Against skeletons and slimes it might only do 500 damage. I think there are a few exceptions in there(I want to say ive done 1000 on a slime before but cant recall) But thats the generality of how the mob version works. I have no idea if the BLU version is affected in the same way. --Instantmusic 16:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Does bursting this make it any less likely to resist? Tahngarthor 16:46, 14 December 2006 (EST) R.Acc Apparently R.Acc also affects 1000 Needles. tested 10/10 times on colibri that all 1000 hit and did 1000 dmg. ---- When fighting against enemies that use this move, try and get as many people as you can in range of the attack. The attack will do less if there are more people around the enemy. Some maths might help to explain this. If only one person is in range of 1000 needles, he/she will take 1000 damage. If two people are in range, each person will take 500 damage. If three people are in range, each person will take 333 damage. If four people are in range, each person will take 250 damage. If five people are in range, each person will take 200 damage. If ten people are in range, each person will take 100 damage. If one thousand people are in range, each person will take 1 damage. (Would only happen if cactuars were in beseiged, lol) The only ways to reduce the damage of 1000 needles is to get more people in range of the attack, hope it misses, stop it from happening in the first place, or wearing physical damage -% gear (eg Defending Ring). Or Stoneskin. Tahngarthor 02:32, 1 October 2007 (UTC) This may be the same for when a blue mage does it, might need somebody to go and test it out. I'd do it myself but my BLU is only level 30, and this is a level 62 spell for BLUs to learn. --Fruitcake 23:56, 4th July 2007 (GMT) ---- More than 1000 Damage This can do more than 1000 damage when used by Amigo Sabotender and the article should reflect this...though I've never seen it go above 1250, damage dealt in full on a single monster. :*The 1250 comes from the fact its a Piercing Ability (For BSTs anyway), so mobs weak to piercing would take extra damage. I have no clue about the BLU spell however. - User:Karbuncle This did 0 Damage to my Automaton. Only saw it happen once cuz I died. Not sure why it happened. The only attachment I recall using is the Equalizer. *Maybe what happened was that because of you dying, your Automaton got deactivated, so it technically was no longer in the area and could not be damaged. You see this a lot in Besieged when mobs warp at the end of the fight, and your next attack will hit them for 0 damage.